Network 10
Independent Television System 1965–1970 From 1965 to 1970, Network Ten was known as the Independent Television System. The logo is similar to the then-West German television network Deutsches Fernsehen. In 1967, ITS became the first network in Australia to air in colour. The 0/10 Network 1970–1980 In 1970, the network was renamed The 0/10 Network to reflect the names of the first two stations in the group. ATV-0 1964-1965 ATV-0 Melbourne began transmission began on 1 August 1964. It was allocated the '0' signal due to TV sets in regional Victoria already receiving GLV-10. 1966-1968 1968-1970 1971-1973 1973-1974 1974-1975 1976-1980 ATV-10 1980–1984 On 20 January 1980, regional station GLV-10 moved to channel 8, thus allowing ATV Melbourne to change frequencies from 0 to 10. This logo was used to signify the new channel. TEN-10 1965-1969 TEN-10 Sydney began transmission on 5 April 1965. 1969-1975 1975-1983 TVQ-0 1965 TVQ-0 Brisbane began transmission on 1 July 1965. Due to TV sets in regional Queensland already receiving DDQ-10, TVQ was allocated the '0' signal. 1966-1967 1968-70 1971 1972-1973 1973-1974 1974-1975 1976-1983 1983-1988 This logo was adopted by Channel 0 Brisbane in April 1983 when it was rebranded as 'TV0'. SAS-10 1965-1966 SAS-10 began transmission on 26 July 1965. 1966-1971 1972-1984 1983-1985 This logo was used by Ten Adelaide for a brief period between 1983 and November 1985. Network Ten (First era) 1983–1988 As part of the renaming to Network Ten, this logo was used by Ten Sydney between February 1983 and Jaunuary 1988. It was later adopted by Ten Melbourne in July 1984 and Ten Adelaide in November 1985. SAS10 1984-87.jpg|SAS-10 Variant, 1984-1987 1988–1989 Used by the network's Melbourne, Sydney, and Adelaide branches from 24 January 1988 to 22 July 1989. Ten Perth followed suit when transmission began on 20 May. Channel 0 Brisbane started using this logo on 1 September during a series of late-night test transmissions in the lead-up to 10 September when they changed frequencies from 0 to 10. Network_Ten_1988_Print.png|Print Variant 10 TV Australia 1989–1991 As part of the renaming into 10 TV Australia, this logo was used across the network from 23 July 1989 to 12 January 1991 in an attempt to lift declining ratings. Network Ten (Second era) 1991–1999 As part of the renaming back into Network Ten this logo was created in October 1990 and introduced on 13 January 1991; this is the first version of the long-running 'ten' logo. Originally, the letters stood for 'The Entertainment Network'. IMG_1066.PNG|3D Variant Network 10 Productions 1991.png|3D Variant With Byline GW303H232.png|1993-1996 Variant 1999–2008 This new blue-and-yellow logo was launched on 1 October 1999 when they began using their "Electric" station idents and used until early 2008. 419532 Ten-logo 2colour-0.gif|Flat Variant Ten Digital Logo.png|Digital Television Variant Used Alongsides The Main Logo (2001) Tenlogoanimated.gif|Animated Logo Variant (2000-2001) IMG 1271.PNG|3D Variant (2001-2002) 2008–2013 This glossy logo was launched in early 2008, and was used until June 2013. Network_Ten_logo_(solid_yellow).png|Short-Lived Yellow 2D Variant (Jan–May 2012) Network Ten Solid Blue 2012.png|Short-Lived Blue 2D Variant (Jan–May 2012) 419532 Ten-logo 2colour-0.gif|Flat Variant 2013–present On 22 June 2013, Ten replaced the yellow rim and text with white and recoloured the blue core to a lighter shade. TenplayTVGuide.png|Flat Variant Used On Tenplay Network Ten Flat Logo.png|Flat Variant Network Ten 2016Logo.png|Retextured Variant Used For Bug And Logo Animation (March 2016–Present) TEN_heart_logo.png|Special Variant Used To Promote The Bachelor Australia/Bachelor In Paradise Australia 10Logo.png|Numerical 10 Used On-Air As Secondary Logo (2014-Present) Network Ten Olympics Logo (2).png|Olympics Variant Network Ten Olympics Logo (1).png|Olympics Variant Network 10 Sochi 2014 Logo.png|Sochi 2014 Variant Category:Network Ten Category:Ten Network Holdings Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS Studios International Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 10 Category:1965 Category:1970 Category:1980 Category:1989 Category:1991 Category:Television stations branded as channel 10